Winter
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Mengapa aku sangat membenci pemuda urakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun? Karena kau pasti akan menolongnya dan dekat dengannya. Sementara aku takkan bisa seperti itu. Requested by koizumi nanaho. ByaYoru. Mind to RnR?


Requested by **koizumi nanaho**. Ahh, Zumi. Maaf karena terlalu lama untuk memenuhi requestmu. Sebelum Cha hiatus (baca : hibernasi), Cha mau memenuhi semua request dulu. Dengan begini, sisa enam lagi.

Please, enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyusup melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Ahh, sudah pagi rupanya. Sepertinya aku ingin malam lebih lama sedikit. Setidaknya lima menit saja, supaya aku bisa menutup kembali mataku sebelum...

"Byakuya!"

Demi Kami-sama, rasanya aku baru saja menutup mataku untuk sekedar beristirahat setelah melalui kelas tata krama oleh seorang guru terbaik—kata Jii-sama. Separuh hati aku mengikuti kelas itu, mempelajari bagaimana bersikap seperti layaknya bangsawan ternama. Oh, bisakah aku membuang embel-embel 'Kuchiki' di belakang namaku? Dan bolehkah aku mengutuk diriku yang terlalu menonjol sehingga dapat dipastikan akulah pewaris tunggal kepala keluarga Kuchiki selanjutnya? Oke, sekarang saatnya aku untuk bangun dan menjawab panggilan Jii-sama, atau...

"Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"I-Iya, Jii-sama!" aku buru-buru bangun dari atas futonku.

Setiap pagi, Jii-sama hanya akan memanggilku dua kali, dan kalau aku tidak mendengarnya, reiatsunya yang bertindak. Tidak, ia tidak jahat, tidak ku pungkiri kalau aku itu seorang pangeran Kuchiki yang susah sekali jika dibangunkan—kalau bukan Jii-sama yang turun tangan langsung.

Sreeg

Aku menggeser pintu kamarku dan langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Jii-sama. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca sikap tenang dan mimik wajah yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Datar, tanpa emosi, dan tidak akan menggerakan alis apapun yang terjadi. Menurut ilmu dari guru tata kramaku, itulah cara bangsawan bersikap. Tapi sepertinya aku masih belum bisa seperti itu.

"Aku akan ke divisi enam, jangan lupakan latihan kendomu hari ini."

"Baik, Jii-sama."

"Cepat rapikan dirimu."

"Ya, Jii-sama."

Aku membungkukan badan, sebelum akhirnya Jii-sama melangkah pergi. Tapi jangan harap kalau Jii-sama pergi, berarti sudah bebas. Ribuan pasang mata ada di Mansion Kuchiki dan berbagai kabar 'penyimpangan' yang ku lakukan akan segera sampai pada Jii-sama.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengambil pita untuk mengikat rambut hitam sebahuku. Setelahnya, aku pun beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Perintah Jii-sama adalah mutlak dan tidak boleh dilanggar oleh siapa pun yang ada di Mansion Kuchiki—termasuk aku.

**.**

**.**

**-Winter-  
[Sedingin hatiku yang mudah leleh]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : ByaYoru  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Byakuya's POV  
Summary : Mengapa aku sangat membenci pemuda urakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun? Karena kau pasti akan menolongnya dan dekat dengannya. Sementara aku takkan bisa seperti itu.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk aku latihan—saat matahari sudah mulai jinak memancarkan cahayanya. Tidak segarang saat siang hari yang begitu terik. Sudah berulang kali aku menyeka keringat dari wajahku, tapi berulang kali keluar lagi. Aku tidak terlalu lelah, hanya saja reiatsu ini, rasanya aku kenal.

"Yo, Byakuya-bo!"

Duk!

Seorang wanita berkulit hitam dengan rambut ungu panjang menggangguku dan langsung membuatku naik pitam karenanya.

"Bake neko!" omelku. "Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Hooo, kau galak sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita main onigoto?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, pita ini aku ambil!"

Sreeet

Pita yang ku gunakan untuk mengikat rambutku dalam sekejap berpindah ke tangannya. Grrrr... Wanita ini benar-benar membuatku naik pitam! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu! Aku tidak akan repot-repot meladeninya main onigoto kalau bukan karena pita rambutku yang diambil olehnya.

"Bake neko! Kembalikan!"

"Ambil sendiri, Byakuya-bo!"

Aku mengenalnya... wanita ini—Yoruichi Shihouin—sebagai seorang putri cantik yang merupakan kerabat dekat dari keluarga Kuchiki. Tentu saja termasuk satu dari empat bangsawan besar. Kelakuannya memang seenaknya dan suka sekali menggangguku, tapi di setiap tindakannya, ia selalu tampak—err—anggun. Apakah itu juga merupakan ciri dari seorang bangsawan?

"Bake neko!"

"Sudah menyerah, he, Byakuya-bo?"

Shunshin Yoruichi adalah julukannya. Tidak heran kalau sampai kapan pun aku takkan bisa mengejar dan menangkapnya. Shinigami lain saja mengakui kehebatannya dalam ber-shunpo—dia tak terkalahkan. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi memujinya terus? Bake neko itu kan menyebalkan! Bagaimana pun, aku tidak boleh kalah darinya untuk merebut pita itu.

"Byakuya-bo~!" godanya, membuatku tambah panas saja.

"Bake neko! Kembalikan! Hosh... Hosh..."

Sial! Terlalu lelah. Berlari segini saja aku sudah kelelahan dan nafasku sudah tidak beraturan. Bake neko itu malah tertawa makin lebar, lalu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Aku mengatur nafasku lalu menerjangnya untuk mendapatkan kembali pita rambutku. Namun, tentu saja ia bisa menghindar lebih cepat dariku.

"Nah, kau menyerah, Byakuya-bo?"

"Tidak, hosh... aku pasti akan mendapatkan pitaku kembali, hosh..."

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Cih! Siapa yang memaksakan diri?"

"Nih, mau ku berikan, tidak?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan pita di tangannya.

Bruk!

Aku gagal mengambil pita rambutku dari tangannya dan malah terjatuh. Salahnya karena ia bukannya memberikan pita itu malah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih," aku membersihkan rumput yang menempel di bajuku.

"Hehehe... Ternyata kau tidak bisa, kan?" tanya Yoruichi, lalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu ikut duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu. Sebentar lagi musim semi akan segera berakhir, dan tidak heran kalau ada beberapa kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

Ku lirik wanita berkulit hitam di sampingku tadi, ia sudah tidak ada—digantikan oleh seekor kucing hitam yang menjilati kaki depannya di atas haori kapten dengan nomor dua dan juga shihakusho. Kaki yang satunya lagi menginjak pita rambutku.

"Kembali ke wujud aslimu, he, bake neko?"

Kucing hitam tadi tidak menjawabku, hanya memberikan pita yang ada di bawah kaki kanan depannya, lalu menggeliyat di atas pangkuanku. Kucing ini... kesal sih, namun akhirnya aku membiarkan ia tidur di atas pangkuanku.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Aku membelai kucing hitam itu dengan lembut. Bulunya halus. Tidak semenakutkan penampilannya dan—malah menurutku—Yoruichi cukup manis. Kucing adalah binatang teranggun, bukan? Tidak salah kalau ia menjelma menjadi seekor kucing manis ini.

"Kau akan jadi temanku selamanya kan, bake neko?"

Kucing itu menggeliat lagi, dan makin lama, aku pun terpanggil ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan mendapati diriku di gendongan seseorang yang ber-shunpo menuju ke mansionku. Apa bake neko itu? Ya, pasti dia, aku hafal sekali dengan wanginya yang khas ini.

"Kau sudah bangun Byakuya-bo?"

"Emm?"

"Hahh, kau merepotkanku saja, malah tertidur."

"Kau kan juga tertidur tadi!"

"Hehehe... Aku jadi terpaksa berbohong pada Jii-sama mu lagi, deh."

J-Jii-sama? Ahh! Aku hampir saja lupa kalau ini sudah malam dan Jii-sama pasti akan menghukumku kalau ketahuan aku terlalu terlambat sampai di rumah. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu terlambat untuk memikirkan alasan yang baik, karena aku dan bake neko ini sudah kembali sampai di Mansion Kuchiki.

Demi Kami-sama, di depan Mansion, Jii-sama sudah menyambut kami dengan wajah datarnya—seperti biasa.

"Konbanwa, Ginrei-jii!" sapa Yoruichi.

"Konbanwa. Bisa kau berikan aku alasan keterlambatanmu, Byakuya?"

"A-Anoo..."

"Ini salahku, Ginrei-jii, aku yang memaksanya untuk latihan bersamaku hingga ia kelelahan."

"Bukankah Urahara lebih sering menemanimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kemampuan cucumu."

"Baiklah. Masuk, Byakuya."

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam mansion, sekilas aku melihat cengiran lebar dari Yoruichi.

Terima kasih.

* * *

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, biasanya Yoruichi akan mampir ke Mansion Kuchiki dan membawakan hadiah untukku. Natal. Aku menyukai hadiah-hadiah Yoruichi. Tahun lalu ia memberikanku sebuah syal, lalu kami pergi ke kuil bersama untuk berdoa.

Aku menunggunya sambil memperhatikan salju-salju yang turun dari langit. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah sekali. Sesekali aku memainkan salju yang turun dengan membuatnya menjadi bola-bola salju kecil. Ia belum datang juga.

"Byakuya."

Suara Jii-sama yang memanggilku. Aku pun langsung menghampirinya yang berada di depan pagar—tidak jauh dari tempatku termenung tadi.

"Ada apa, Jii-sama? Apa Yoruichi akan ke sini?"

"Yoruichi, dia berkhianat."

"Tidak! Jii-sama pasti bohong, kan?"

"Dia kabur bersama Urahara Kisuke."

"Tidak mungkin! Yoruichi tidak akan melakukan itu!"

"Dan mereka dinyatakan telah diusir dari Soul Society."

Tidak! Tidak! Jii-sama pasti bohong, kan? Bake neko itu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya diusir kan? Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi temanku selamanya! Ia sudah berjanji! Kenapa ia mengingkarinya! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak percaya kalau ia sudah diusir dari Soul Society!

Aku kesal, dan langsung berlari jauh dari mansionku. Meninggalkan Jii-sama yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Aku tidak perduli walau dinginnya udara menusuk tulangku, aku tidak perduli walau nanti Jii-sama akan marah. Aku... tidak perduli pada apapun lagi. Dan bahkan aku tidak tahu ke mana kaki ini membawaku pergi.

Yang aku tahu, aku ingin lari, terus berlari, kalau perlu, sampai bisa bertemu bake neko itu. Kalau perlu, aku ingin menahannya dan bilang 'Jangan pergi!' atau 'Aku ikut!'. Aku ingin sedikitnya ada alasan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tidak seperti ini. Bukan di saat natal begini.

Bruk!

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku terjatuh. Tempat ini asing bagiku. Aku pastilah sudah terlalu jauh berlari hingga tidak tahu tempat apa ini.

Tap srak tap srak

Langkah kaki yang sedikit membelah salju mengalihkan perhatianku. Seorang anak perempuan mungil menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, air mata malah mengalir dari mataku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus apalagi.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, loh."

"Tahu apa kau?"

"Kau galak sekali. Kau akan sakit kalau terus-terusan di sini."

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Hmm... Ya sudah, aku tinggal pergi, ya?"

Anak ini mau pergi. Lalu nanti bagaimana caraku kembali? Aku saja tidak tahu ini dimana.

"T-Tunggu!" aku menahan tangannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Hhh, kau kenapa, sih?"

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah."

"Kau tersesat rupanya. Padahal kau lebih besar dariku, tapi tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri."

"Berisik!"

"Huh! Kau ini! Asalmu pasti dari Seiretei!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Orang-orang di sana selalu tampak sombong!"

"Memangnya darimana asalmu?"

"Inuzuri. Cukup jauh dari distrik empat ini. Salju akan terus turun, lebih baik kau pulang."

Anak perempuan itu membantuku berdiri. Selanjutnya, ia tersenyum hangat, lalu meniup niup kedua belah tangannya—kedinginan.

"Pakai ini," aku memakaikan sarung tanganku.

"Nanti kau kedinginan, loh!"

"Kau sendiri saja malah memakai baju setipis itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pakaian lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya!"

Anak perempuan ini baik hati, tapi cukup mengesalkan juga. Mengingatkan aku pada bake neko itu. Cih! Kenapa begitu sakit dadaku setelah kepergiannya? Apa dia akan kembali? Lalu apakah aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Seorang Kuchiki. Pantas."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, namamu siapa?"

"Hisana."

* * *

Sudah seratus tahun lebih berlalu semenjak kepergian Yoruichi, dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah mati. Aku pun menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya—tanpa dia. Hisana sudah cukup untuk menggantikan Yoruichi. Hisana... yang juga pergi meninggalkanku lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Bukan berkhianat, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia sakit dan akhirnya meninggal sebelum musim semi datang.

Aku kini telah menggantikan Jii-sama menjadi kepala keluarga ke dua puluh delapan Kuchiki—ditandai dengan kenseikan yang melekat di kepalaku. Aku pun telah menjadi kapten divisi enam—dengan bukti haori kapten berlambang enam yang ku pakai. Janjiku pada Hisana sudah ku tepati, aku telah menemukan adiknya—Rukia—tepat setahun setelah ia meninggal, dan tentu saja, aku membawanya tinggal bersamaku.

Aku tahu bahwa yang ku lakukan—lagi-lagi—melanggar aturan. Setelah membawa Hisana ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki dan menikahinya menjadi awal, aku mengakhirinya dengan mengadopsi Rukia. Karena itu, setelahnya aku berjanji di depan makam kedua orang tuaku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi melanggar aturan. Aku akan mematuhi dan menjalankan aturan yang ada di Soul Society—apapun konsekuensinya.

Tapi bagaimana ketika aku harus dihadapi pada sebuah dilema? Antara sumpahku pada kedua orang tuaku dan janjiku pada Hisana?

"Keputusan ruang 46 untuk Kuchiki-taichou dan Abarai-fukutaichou, segera mencari terdakwa Kuchiki Rukia di dunia nyata. Dalam hal ini, anda diperbolehkan menggunakan cara apapun."

Aku masih ingat—jelas—bagaimana keputusan itu dibacakan. Begitu tegas dan lantang, juga jelas artinya, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus membawa Rukia kembali ke Soul Society—meski aku harus membunuhnya sekali pun. Kenapa Rukia? Apakah sebegitu pentingnya pemuda urakan bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu untukmu?

Aku juga ingat kalau aku sendiri lah yang harus mengurung adikku dalam penjara sebagai tahanan khusus. Aku sendiri pula yang harus membacakan seluruh perkembangan dari keputusan ruang 46 pada Rukia. Aku sendiri. Bagaimana hatiku tak hancur? Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi untuk mengungkapkan keluh kesahku. Tidak kakekku, tidak orang tuaku, tidak Hisana, dan tidak—Yoruichi. Meski tahun demi tahun berlalu, tapi ingatanku tentangnya belum sirna begitu saja.

Tidak. Semua perasaan senang, sedih, rasa suka, rasa benci, itu sangatlah tidak penting untuk seorang bangsawan sepertiku. Sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk membuang rasa itu jauh-jauh, bukan? Peraturan berdiri di atas, dan peraturan lebih penting daripada apapun.

Dan sejak awal, aku membencinya, dia—Ichigo Kurosaki—telah mengusik ketenangan hidupku dan adikku. Pertama, dia yang mengambil kekuatan shinigami Rukia. Kedua, dengan modal sikap sok pahlawannya, ia nekat menerobos pertahanan Gotei 13 demi menyelamatkan Rukia dan mengganggu ketenangan.

Ya, mirip dengan Kaien-fukutaichou yang bertindak sebelum berpikir. Persis seperti Urahara Kisuke yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan akibat tindakannya. Apa memang semua pria urakan seperti itu? Tidak tahu adat dan tidak tahu aturan? Merepotkan.

Dan kini dia ada di depanku. Berkata lantang dan ingin membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri. Berkata kosong, menurutku. Bisa apa dia dengan kekuatan seperti itu saja? Kekuatannya mutlak berbeda jauh denganku.

"Chire, ..."

Sreeeet

Belum sempat aku memanggil nama zanpakuto dan membuatnya menyayat kulit bocah ini, seseorang telah menggagalkannya. Eh?

"Kau..."

"Yoruichi!" pekik Ukitake-taichou yang berada di belakangku.

Kau kembali—Yoruichi Shihouin. Rambut ungumu bertambah panjang, dan kau dapat mengikatnya sekarang. Tatapanmu... itu... kenapa tidak seperti dulu? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Yoruichi?

Kau tidak lagi seperti dulu, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Kau yang menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan dan seolah berkata kau-bukanlah-tandinganku. Mengapa? Bukankah dulu kau menatapku dengan pandangan percaya? Percaya kalau selamanya aku akan menjadi temanmu—orang yang kau sayangi, walau aku menatapmu benci.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada orang-orang yang tidak mengerti tata cara bersikap? Kenapa kau mengatasnamakan keadilan untuk membantu orang-orang—yang bahkan—tidak tahu aturan? Urahara Kisuke, dan bocah itu, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Byakuya-bo!"

"Yoruichi Shihouin," panggilku dingin.

Selanjutnya, kau mendekati bocah itu dan...

Jleb!

Kau menembus perutnya dengan tanganmu. Untuk apa?

"Obat, ya?" tanya Ukitake-taichou.

Hoo... Obat rupanya. Tunggu, kau menyembuhkannya? Untuk apa? Dan... dan... kau menggendongnya dengan tanganmu sendiri! Hei! Apa sebegitu perdulinya kau pada keselamatan bocah itu? Mengapa sampai-sampai kau rela mengotori tanganmu untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu?

"Takkan ku biarkan. Kau takkan bisa lari dari sini," ucapku dingin.

"Hooo... Gaya bicaramu sudah sok, Byakuya-bo," kata Yoruichi sambil memapah Ichigo, "Memangnya kau pernah menang main onigoto denganku?"

Cih! Kau benar-benar menantangku, Yoruichi?

"Kalau begitu, mau dicoba?"

Yoruichi, kau pikir untuk apa aku selalu berusaha menguasai shenka? Untukmu, kau tahu? Agar setidaknya—walau aku tak bisa menandingimu—aku bisa sejajar denganmu. Walau seratus tahun berlalu, ternyata masih belum bisa, aku belum bisa melampaui Yoruichi. Tapi, ah! Kena! Kau lengah dan aku berhasil menusukmu.

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku dengan shunpo selevel itu?"

Senbonzakuraku melukai kulitmu, kan, Yoruichi? Apa sakit? Kau pikir lebih sakit mana dengan hatiku yang kau khianati seratus tahun la—ahh! Apa-apaan? Kain?

"Kau pikir bisa menangkapku dengan shunpo selevel itu?"

Cih! Ternyata benar, aku masih belum bisa melampauimu.

"Tiga hari. Dalam tiga hari, akan ku buat dia jauh lebih kuat darimu."

Kau tetap menatapku begitu, Yoruichi? Bolehkah aku sakit hati karena tidak lagi kau percaya?

"Kalau mau mengejar, silahkan saja!" tantang Yoruichi sebelum pergi.

Dan kau pergi lagi, Yoruichi. Tak mungkin ada yang sanggup mengejarmu.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali aku berkata bahwa aku sangat membenci ryoka di hadapanku ini. Sangat membencinya. Apalagi ketika aku tahu—di depan mataku—Yoruichi membantunya, memapah bocah ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kau tahu, Ichigo? Aku iri. Aku iri karena Yoruichi jauh lebih perhatian padamu daripada aku! Aku iri karena Yoruichi lebih memperdulikanmu daripada memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku! Aku iri karena Yoruichi jauh lebih mencemaskan keselamatanmu daripada aku! Dan aku akan membunuhmu agar aku mendapat perhatian Yoruichi kembali.

Aku tahu aku naif, mengatas namakan adikku untuk dapat melawan Ichigo. Aku tahu aku terlalu posesif dengan semua keinginanku atas Yoruichi. Tapi semua karena hatiku terlalu kesepian. Karena pengkhianatan itu membuatku jauh dari Yoruichi. Padahal kami sahabat dekat. Padahal ia berjanji tidak akan pergi. Tapi, apa?

Wanita itu malah melatih Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tiga hari, dan ia mendapatkan bankai. Apa-apaan? Bankai itu tidak didapatkan semudah itu. Jelas ia telah menginjak-injak harga diri kami para shinigami. Cih!

Aku bertarung dengannya, menggunakan bankaiku. Bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bertaruh hidup dan mati untuk Rukia dan juga—ya—untuk Yoruichi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, walau aku sudah begitu benci padanya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku.

Ya, kau memang bodoh, Byakuya Kuchiki. Bodoh.

Jangankan untuk menyentuh Yoruichi, untuk mengalahkan bocah didikannya saja, aku tidak mampu. Ya, aku tahu kalau aku sangatlah payah. Maukah kau memaafkan kelemahanku ini, Yoruichi?

Kau tahu mengapa aku sangat membenci pemuda urakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun? Karena kau pasti akan menolongnya dan dekat dengannya. Sementara aku takkan bisa seperti itu.

Selamanya, aku akan seperti ini.

* * *

Musim salju lainnya datang. Begitu pun dengan natal lainnya. Rukia menghabiskan waktu untuk bertengkar dengan Ichigo dan Renji di halaman rumahku. Sedari tadi. Aku malas menanggapi mereka.

Ya, Ichigo bukan lagi ryoka, ia menjadi shinigami daiko yang bertugas di Karakura untuk Gotei 13. Ia memang kuat—ku akui akhirnya. Pertarungan dengan ryoka sudah lama berlalu, namun aku tidak lagi melihatnya—Yoruichi.

Salju turun di natal kali ini. Sama seperti saat pengkhianatannya seratus tahun lebih yang lalu. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap akan kedatangannya hari ini? Ahh, terlalu naif rasanya.

Aku memandangi Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia yang kini tengah bermain bola salju dan membentuknya menjadi boneka. Sesekali mereka bertengkar karena Rukia ingin menggunakan figur Chappy di boneka itu, sementara Renji dan Ichigo enggan. Atau karena Renji yang iseng melemparkan bola salju ke Ichigo dan Rukia. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Namun bukan masaku lagi untuk bermain seperti itu, aku hanya akan memandangi dan merasakan kesenangan mereka.

"Yo, Byakuya-bo!"

Suara itu...

"Yoruichi?"

"Hehehe... Kau melamun sampai tidak tahu aku datang? Dasar payah!"

Yoruichi tersenyum lebar, lalu menghempaskan diri dengan duduk di sampingku. Matanya langsung memandang ke arah tiga orang yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan. Setelahnya, ia malah tersenyum lebar lagi dan menatapku.

"Kau iri pada mereka? Kenapa tidak ikutan saja?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu."

"Hooo... Kau lupa dulu kita pun seperti itu, Byakuya-bo?"

"Itu masa lalu."

"Hehehe... Lalu, hadiah ini ku berikan pada siapa, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya melirik kado yang ia pegang. Tidak besar, mungkin hanya sebesar genggaman orang dewasa.

"Hohoho... Kau tertarik, Byakuya-bo?"

Aku lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Terserahlah ia akan berikan atau tidak hadiah itu. Ku pandangi salju yang turun dari langit, tetap indah bagaimana pun melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, ambil ini, Byakuya-bo!"

Yoruichi menyodorkan hadiah yang dibawakannya padaku. Aku pun mengambil hadiah itu dari tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Aku membuka hadiah itu, dan ternyata berisi gantungan kunci. Gantungan kunci Seaweed Ambassador—kesukaanku. Mata abu-abuku langsung membulat melihat hadiah di hadapanku.

"Ku pikir kau akan menyu—"

"Terima kasih."

Aku tahu bahwa memotong omongan orang lain adalah tidak sopan. Namun itu malah membuat Yoruichi tertawa lebar kepadaku. Ke-pa-da-ku?

Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia tidak pernah berubah, sebenarnya. Sama seperti dulu. Pandangannya hangat dan mempercayaiku. Aku tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi tawanya. Setidaknya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan seratus tahun lebih yang lalu.

Di musim dingin kau pergi, dan di musim dingin kau kembali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hatiku menerimanya. Yang aku tahu, hatiku yang sekeras bongkahan es ini mudah mencair seperti salju karenamu.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Isashiburi desu, minna! Kangenkah kalian pada saya? #disambit Fic ini, punya cacat, loh. Mau saya beri tahu? Begini, Yoruichi dalam sudut pandang Byakuya itu ada dua. 'Dia' dan 'kau'. Dia saat ada kata 'ia' atau 'Yoruichi'. Kau, ya saat ada kata 'mu' atau 'kau'. Benar, kan? Dan itu kecacatannya karena saya dilema dalam menggunakan dua kata itu. Hihihi...

Zumiiii! Apakah kau menyukain cerita yang coretabalcoret ini? *kitty eyes* Maaf ga sempat proofread. #ditebas Jujur Cha ga ikutan natal, tapi tetep saja lah, kita harus menghargai, bukan? :3 So :

**~Merry Christmas 2010 , minna!~**

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
